Hetalia Next Countries
by IheartItaly
Summary: The story of the Hetalia children. They form an alliance, but some evil force is approching. Will they stop this evil menace?
1. Chapter 1

Germanancy awoke and her blue eyes gleamed off the sunlight. She sat up and looked at her clock, which read 8:30. She pulled back the curtains slightly and peeked out. She could see her father, Germany, watering the plants and doing other outside jobs. She smirked slightly. Good. That's just what she wanted. She threw off her sheets and changed into brown pants and a green tank top. She brushed her short blonde hair and crept down the stairs. She quietly opened the door and stepped outside of the house. Her father's back was on her and he didn't seem to notice that she was outside. Quietly but quickly, she walked to the basement doors. She turned back to her father again. He was still busy, but that wouldn't last. He had eyes and ears in the back of his head. He could know things before anyone else did. But it didn't look like he knew she was there at the moment. She took a silent deep breath and quietly opened the basement doors. She stepped in and closed the doors. She took another breath. All was clear for now. She peered into the dimly lit basement.

"Uncle Prussia?" She called down into the basement with a whisper. There was nothing for a moment. Germanancy waited, witched seemed like an hour. Then a voice called up to her.

"Germanancy?"

"Ja, I'm here," Germanancy smiled as she descended the stairs. She ran into the embrace of an albino man with red eyes. He smiled.

"You came down here to see me?" he said as he patted her on the head like she was his lucky charm. Germanancy nodded.

"Ja. You are my favorite uncle after all," she smiled. Prussia laughed.

"Kesesese. I'm your only uncle," he said, giving her a squeeze. It made Germanancy laugh. Her Uncle was insane sometimes, but she loved him all in all. She never understood why her father didn't.

"I had to sneak past fazer again," she said. Prussia frowned.

"Vhy does he hate me?" he said. Germanancy had a sad, far away look in her eyes. She never understood that. Her Uncle was, to put it in her Uncle's words, awesome. She couldn't understand why nobody but her liked him. She stood there, wrapped in her Uncle's embrace. But their family moment was interrupted when Germanancy was pulled back away from Prussia. The next thing she knew was that she was behind her father, who had his hand out protecting her. She stared up at him in shock.

"Fazer,"

"Germanancy, get back inside ze house. He didn't hurt you, did he?" he said. Germanancy shook her head.

"Nein. But vhy do I have to stay avay from him?!"

"You vouldn't understand. Go back into ze house," Germany told her.

"Nein! I love him! Vhy do I alvays have to keep avay from him?!" Germanancy shouted.

"Don't speak to me zat vay. Don't come back down here again. Ist zat verstanden?" he said. Germanancy hung her hand. She forced the tears back.

"Nein," but she reluctantly left the basement. When she left, Prussia looked as innocent as always.

"You know, Vest. You should stop treating her like a child. Does it hurt for her to talk to me?" he said. Germany glared at him.

"Ja. A lot,"

"Aw, Vest. She likes me. She's not a child anymore. She's 16. Let her be free," Prussia smiled. Germany didn't answer him and left the basement. Prussia frowned and called up to him before he closed the doors.

"You can't keep her here forever, Vest! She'll ran avay eventually."

Germanancy buried her face in her pillow and cried. She was stretched out on her bed. She never could talk with Prussia. She wanted to support him when nobody else would.

"Fazer just doesn't understand. He can't keep me avay from him forever. I'll be free to see him vhenever I vish...someday," she said to herself. She heard a knock on the door. In the back of her head, she heard her father calling her name. 'Go avay! Leave me alone!' she wanted to say. Germany walked in and sat down next to her on her bed. Her put a hand on her shoulder.

"Germanancy?" he said. Germanancy pulled her shoulder away from him, "I'm sorry about zat. I know you're close to your uncle, but-"

"You don't know! You never did! You don't know anyzing about me!" Germanancy screamed, her face still buried in the pillow. Germany continued.

"You've got to know zat he's insane. He could kill you wizout realizing it," he said. Germanancy looked back at the moment when her uncle hugged her. He did squeeze her a little too tightly. But she would never believe that her uncle wanted to kill her.

"Just...don't trust him. Okay?" Germany asked her. Germanancy didn't look up at him. He could bribe her all he wanted, she wasn't going to stay away from Prussia.

"Leave me alone...please?" Germanancy muffled her tears. She just wanted to be alone for a while.

"Ja. I'll call you vhen dinner's ready," he said. He stood up and walked out of her room. Germanancy cried again when he left.

"Maybe I am too hard on her?" Germany said to himself as he closed her door, "She's a country, just like me,"

Germanancy, like the other countries' children, were part-country. Which meant that they only lived half as long as the countries themselves, because they were part human too.

"Someday. I'm leaving this place," Germanancy promised to herself.

{I fond out that if the Countries married a human, then it would be taboo. The person they married would be a country too and their kids would be own individual countries. I still don't see how it could be a problem, but that's what I heard. Anyway, this is just my opinion.}


	2. Chapter 2

"Thief! After him! Don't let him escape!" shouted a man as he chased after an Italian boy about 16. The boy panted for air as he ran past the Italian guards. The guards ran after him and shouted for him to stop, but the boy didn't stop. He grinned mischievously as he ran out the bank. He turned a greedy smile as he turned to the guards.

"Sorry! But I'ma going to need this!" he said. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were copper brown. He wore a black tie and his uniform was tan. He had a curl on the left side of his head.

The guards growled as he left them behind. The man who was chasing him earlier came rushing up.

"Captain, he got away from us," one of the guards said. The man sighed in annoyance and shouted after the boy.

"Just you wait, Boy! Your mother will hear of this!" he shouted as he shook a fist. He turned to his men, who stood at attention.

"That's the fourth time this week. He's a champion at stealing. Just like his father. Runs in the family, I suppose. Next time he tries to steal again, we'll be ready. Next time, we catch him. Understood?"

"Sir!" the guards said.

Ita sat on a stone and put his hands on his cheeks. His brother, Roma, said he had some business to take care of. So he's been sitting there, waiting for him to return. He sighed and looked up at the sky. His light-brown hair was blowing swiftly in the breeze. His golden-brown eyes sparkled as he stared at the sky. His curl hung on the right side of his head. He had been sitting there for a while now and he started to tire at his waiting. He sighed and stood up.

"Just where did Roma had to go anyways? I'a wonder what's taking him so long? He'sa so strange lately. He doesn't tell me much. I'a feel as as if he hates me for some reason," Ita said to himself as he glanced in the direction where his brother had left earlier. Then his brother showed up. He looked behind him as if he was making sure no one was following him. He smiled as he turned to the direction of his brother. Ita smiled, but it soon faded when he saw what his brother was carrying in his hand. It was a brown bag and something inside jingled.

"Hi, what'sa in the bag?" Ita asked Roma as he approached. Roma shrugged.

"Money. Hard earned cashola," His older brother replied. Ita cocked his head to his side.

"Where did you'a get the cashola? You don't have a job."

"Course I have a job!" Roma glared at his younger brother. Ita gasped in surprise.

"You'a didn't steal it, did you?"

"What if I did. I was'a going to pay it back."

"When?! You'a never returned anything in your life!" Ita almost screamed.

"You'a tell anybody and I'ma going to make sure you'a never speak again!" Roma threatened.

"Roma," Ita said, crossing his arms, "What did Papa tell you?"

"Your Papa, not mine," Roma spat. Ita rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine. What did Mama tell you?"

"What she doesn't know won't kill her, eh? You'a weren't planing on telling her, were you?" Roma said, giving his brother 'I'ma going to kill you if you do' look. Ita stuck his tongue out at him and shrugged.

"Sure. Wasn't a'planing on telling her that you'rea nothing but a thief," he said in a sarcastic 'like pasta I will tell her' kind of tone.

"Just forget it, okay?" Roma said, glancing over his shoulder like he was looking out for the security.

"One day you'rea going to be in trouble. And nobody is'a going to help you," Ita mumbled as he crossed his arms, and looked away when his brother gave him a glare. Ita and Roma were only step brothers, but they fought like they were real brothers. The step brothers had the same mother, but they had different fathers. Ita was the son of Veniziono, while Roma was the son of Romano. Their mother was dating Romano, but Veniziono didn't know that his brother was dating her. It wasn't until after they got married that they found out she was pregnant with Romano's son. Outraged by his girlfriend's betrayal, he took his son and separated from his brother and his wife. Shortly after, their mother became pregnant with Veniziono's son, Ita. Ita wanted to get close to his brother, but Roma often rejected him. This caused ill blood between them as well as their fathers.

Ita almost screamed in frustration.

"Roma, how can I'a look up to you as my older brother if you keep doing stuff like this?" he asked him. Roma looked away and scuffed as he crossed his arms.

"Like you care. You'a don't seek any fun out of this kind of stuff anyway."

"Of course I'a care! I'a don't want to see you in the local prison. What would Mama think of you!" Ita said as he put his hands on his hips. He glanced at the brown sac.

"You'a return that money, or I'a will." Roma glared at him and frowned.

"Says who? I'ma not going back there. They'll through me in kid jail."

"And'a who's fault is'a that?" Ita glared back. Outraged, Roma grabbed the bag of money and stormed away. Ita frowned.

"Where are you'a going?"

"Away from you, eh?"

"Someone will catch you," Ita warned. Roma snorted.

"I'a dare you to tell. Go on! Tell the whole country, if you so wish!" he said over his shoulder. Ita opened his mouth to object, but nothing came out. Instead he looked away and began to sniffle. He didn't like what Roma was doing, but he didn't want to see him in jail either. Both brothers sighed as neither of them took a seconded look to each other. It seemed that Italy, North and South, will separate once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kibu opened his dark chocolate eyes. He noticed his father siting next to him. Kibu sat up and put a hand on his face.

"What happened?" He asked. Japan smiled.

"You were training yourself again. You passed out," he said rubbing his son's head with a white cloth.

"I passed out? I must train more," Kibu said as he tried to get up. But it hurt to move.

"You have been training hard. You should get some rest," Japan suggested. Kibu shook his head.

"But I must become a strong nation like you."

"I did not become a great nation over one night. It took time for me to become strong," Japan said.

"But-" Kibu started, but Japan stood up.

"You should take some time off. Don't try to rush these things." He walked out the room. Kibu sighed in disappointment. He noticed his father's katana leaning on the wall on the other side of the room. He crawled over to it.

As a child, he was always intimidated by the sight of the powerful weapon. He picked it up. The weight always made him shiver. If only he could weld a weapon as powerful and intimidating as this one. He dreamed of it often. Kibu sighed as he put the katana back leaning on the wall. He often imagined himself as a samurai fighting alongside his father in defending the country. Somehow, Kibu wasn't sure if that would ever happen. But he could still dream, right? He decided to get some more sleep. He crawled back to his bed and lied down.

He dreamed he was a samurai again. This time, he wasn't fighting with his father. He dreamed about fighting with other nations. He didn't recognize any of them though. There was an Italian boy and a German girl beside him, and they were best friends. Then a Frenchman, a British girl, a Chinese girl, a Russian boy, and an American girl appeared beside them. Kibu then saw a shadowy figure in the sky. It was a man and he was a country. He had dark hair and his eyes had a deep shade of green.

"Fools! You think you can defeat the great Emperor?!" he said as lightning broke through the gray sky. The nations pulled out a weapon, even though the Italian waved a white flag. Kibu turned to the Italian.

"Please be brave, my friend!" then he turned to this 'Emperor' and held his hand to his face. Then with a mighty wave of his hand, the ground in front of him split in two. The force headed towards the figure, but the 'Emperor' blocked Kibu's attack with his hand. Kibu gasped. When was he able to split the ground with a stroke of his hand? Only his father could do that. But who was this 'Emperor'? Just how powerful was he?

The 'Emperor' smiled at the nations.

"I will rule this world! And you pathetic children won't stop me! You will fall as well as your parents and their country!" he said. A huge gust of wind blew around the children as he disappeared.

Kibu woke up and sweat fell down his face. He panted and trembled.

"What a strange dream. It feels so real! But it's only a dream. I'm sure of it," he said as he wiped his forehead. Somehow, he still had a bad feeling. Kibu shook his head.

"Wake up! You've had dreams before. But-" he decided not to think of it anymore. He got up and opened the outside door. He smiled as he saw the sakura tree blooming. Birds chirped happily and hopped around the tree. Kibu sat on the porch and the cat, Tama, sat next to him. Kibu stroke his dark fur and white fury mussel. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. Was it only a dream, or was it true?


	4. Chapter 4

May Ling peeked through a hole in the door. She saw her fiancee, Yao, looking around the room. She pouted. Her father, China, wanted his daughter to marry, but he always picked the wrong suitors. Recently, Yao came along and China began acting strange. Lately, he's been giving Yao some of his land. May thought of this as strange. Her father wouldn't just hand his country over to somebody. May always felt a strange feeling whenever she looked at Yao. Something haunting. She knew he would never be right for her. He always had a cold look in his eyes. May didn't notice that someone was standing behind her.

"May, what you doing?" May jumped and looked behind, only to see her father frowning at her. His arms were tucked in his sleeves. May stammered.

"I-I was-worried. I no trust Yao. Why he be my suitor?"

"It tradition. It what matchmaker say," China said.

"Or what you say," May thought to herself, "Baba, why you give country to Yao? You never do that."

"'Part' country," China corrected her, "He will make fine husband and good food. And he is good warrior. He will make you feel protected."

"'Make me feel protected'?" May almost laughed in disbelief, "He will make me worry. Me liked last one."

"Last one was dishonorable! I no can allow such a disrespectful man!" China said, making his sleeves shake.

"'He is good suitor'! That was what you said!"

"I no remember saying such things," China said stubbornly. May frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"That because Yao came! He made you give up land!" China was angry by his daughter's words. He wanted to slap her, but forced himself not to.

"You disrespect family name when say that! Aiya! I have been cursed since day you born!" Then he walked past her and into the room where Yao was waiting. May fought back tears.

In China, girls were often sold or treated with less respect because they couldn't carry their family name. China hoped to have a son, but he claims he was cursed because May was born a girl. Often, May hated that fact that she was a girl and wished she was a boy instead. But no matter how hard she tried, she was always messing things up. She often questioned herself if her father loved her or not. She often concluded that if he did hated her, he would have sold or killed her instead of keeping her. But he must love her, because he hasn't done any of that. However, he **was** wanting her to marry Yao.

May had a shivering feeling every time she looked at Yao. She had visions of him in her sleep. She knew something was wrong with him. He only wanted power, that was all. May was worried because her father was accepting this. Yao must be hypnotizing him, making him sell his country. May knew her father would never agree to such things. She wouldn't. But her father wouldn't listen to her, and Yao was getting more and more land.  
May decided to pray in the temple. She ran up the stairs and knelt when she stood before the Buddha's statue. She bowed her head to the floor and began to weep.

"O great Buddha, what must I do? I am confused. I no trust Yao, and Baba wants me to marry him. Baba is giving up his country to Yao. I am certain that Yao is hypnotizing him, but how can I stop that from happening?" she was silent for a moment as if she was speaking to the god in her mind. After a few moments she lifted her face.

"I no understand. How can I fight Yao?" Another silent moment.

"What? I will stop him, along with seven others? If we fail, he will rule world? I must not let that happen! Who are the seven others? When must we stop Yao?" she asked. Then she heard lighting in the distance. She got up and walked to the entrance. She looked up into the sky and saw dark rain clouds covering, making the sky look gray.

"Buddha, I pray only that you are right," May said as she held her blue kimono closed as a breeze blew around her.


	5. Hetalia Next Countries Side Story pt1

She took a deep breath as she put her fingers on the piano keys. She began to play and instantly, she was deep into the melody of the music. She could understand how her father, Austria, loved it so much. The music was enchanting and calming. She didn't even notice that her fingers were hardly touching the piano keys.

As she sat there with her eyes closed, lost in the music, she didn't notice that her mother was walking in. Hungary watched happily as she saw her daughter enjoying herself in the music. When she finished playing, it was then that she saw her mother smiling at her. She hit a bad note as she stood up in shock.

"Mother, I didn't see you there! I vas just..." she didn't finish as she began to blush, so she turned her head. Hungary smiled.

"You don't have to apologize, Melody. I'm just glad to see that you are happy. You are just like your father vhen you play that piano. You look so relaxed and calm. As if the music is talking to you somehow," she said. Melody blushed again, but she smiled as well.

"I understand vhy he loves it so much. I helps me keep calm vhen everything is out of place," Melody said. She noticed her mother carrying a try with two teacups.

"I thought you vould like a cup of tea. You don't have to drink it right away if you're busy harmonizing," Hungary said. Melody shook her head.

"No, I'll drink it. I can return to it later." Her mother smiled and walked out of the room. Melody put her hand on the piano's dark surface. It was well polished and even the inside was spotless. For years it was played by her father, but even Melody felt connected to it. Every note she played felt like a cool stream running through her veins. Every rhythm was like a heartbeat. She loved music. She was music. Neither could live without the other.

At last, Melody forced herself to move away and start enjoying her tea. But as she sat on the couch and stared at the piano, the more she felt attached to it. The more inspired she felt. The more relaxed she became. She couldn't help it. She loved to play, and she wanted to play more and more. So she finally finished the tea and sat at the piano again. She looked to the blue sky and sighed with joy. It was a perfect day. She put her hands on the Piano keys again, and played one of Beethoven's finest classics.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please, Sir! I'll try again, give me another channnnce!" wined a blond French boy of 17. The main chef didn't seam to appreciate him. He opened a door and threw him outside.

"Sorry, Francis. Maybe you should try giving the food instead of trying to make it?" with that he slammed the door. Tears steamed down Francis's face as he leaned on the door.

"But Misouir!" he wined, but no reply came to the door. Francis sat there brawling. He was the only child of his father's seven children who couldn't cook even toast or eggs. He could ruin even cereal. He was the worst. He even failed cooking class! His father, France, showed him many times, but he stilled ended up destroying everything.

I can't go home now now! Father said that if I didn't learn how to cook, he would kill me! That would suck!" He continued to sit there and cry. Yeah, he was a wimp too. After a while, he decided to stop whining and make his way back home. He would take his time, of course. He didn't want to rush home and his father expecting to see progress. Maybe he would see something better for his career if he could find another talent.

Paris is one place someone would get lost in their dreams. Francis wanted to be a chef, but he always messed up. He never really stopped to coinsider that maybe it wasn't his destiny to be a chef. But when you're surround by every other family member that can cook, that can be a little difficult. Francis had four older sisters and three older brothers. Already they were way ahead of him. His eldest sister, Francisca was 'Miss Princess' and everything had to be perfect with her. The entire family always gagged when Francis made something. He either over cooked the food, didn't cook it long enough, or didn't make it at all. There had to be SOMETHING he was good at. But what? He wondered this as he wondered around the golden lights of Paris in the night sky. Many people laughed and danced around the streets. Francis smiled, but didn't feel that happy. He decided to buy a cup of red whine. It always made him feel better.

The bartender smiled as he dried off a clean cup and filled it up for Francis.

"Don't worry," he said, "There will always be another pretty one." Francis stared at him.

"Are you talking about- No, I wasn't dumped. Well, I was. But not ze way you think! I failed cooking class!" then he started to cry again. The Bartender smiled.

"It can't be all that bad. But maybe you should take my advice and ask a pretty woman out. Like that one," he said as he pointed to a young woman sitting in the far corner of the bar. Francis followed his finger and noticed the woman. Francis smiled and winked at the Bartender.

"I see what you mean," then he took another sip of the whine and started walking over to the woman. He smiled as he approached her table. Yeah, he was a skirt-chaser too. The woman had her face covered and she wore a cloak with a hood.

"Hello!" he smiled as he blew her a kiss, "you look so very gloomy. How about we walk around Paris and I'll show you the sighs?" The woman glanced up at him.

"Sit down. Please," she said. When Francis took a seat, he could see the woman's face more clearly now. Francis's face grew into worry.

"Y-your from China!" he almost screamed. The woman stood up and covered his mouth.

"Shhh! No one must know! I need your help, Francis," she said. Francis glared at her and removed her hand.

"Wait a minute! You knew I was coming in here! So you've been waiting for me, is that it?"

"I saw you outside. You came in, so I followed you. I just sat down actually."

"You know who I am? How?"

"I noticed something different about you than the other people. You're part country, aren't you?" She said. Francis stared at her in disbelief .

"How did you know?"

"Because I am one as well," She pulled back her hood, "I am May Ling. My father is the great China. However, I am here to tell you that the future rests in our hands. We don't have much time. Are you ready?" Francis smiled. He leaned in close to her and had his lips perked. May noticed what he was trying to do and pushed him back.

"What are you doing, aru?"

"What you were wanting to do. But just to make sure, w-what are you doing?" Francis smiled awkwardly. May frowned.

"I am trying to find the other seven to stop evil man," she said. Francis chuckled nervously.

"Oh! Oui, I was aiming for that too. Hohohohoho!"

"Wait, did you think we were going to KISS?! I hardly know you!" she screamed. She grabbed Francis's collar and threw him across the table. The drunkards laughed and started fighting as well. Francis stood up.

"Wait! I can explain!" he cried. But May grabbed him again and trew him out the window. The glass shattered as Francis fell through the window. May gave a little sigh.

"I can't believe he is chosen one," she turned to the Bartender, "put it on French boy's tab."

"I can't believe you thought we were going to kiss! I no interest in Frenchmen. You must pay attention because this is destiny," May said to Francis later. Francis whimpered.

"She's strong too," he mumbled. May snapped her fingers.

"You! Pay attention!" she barked. Francis whimpered but nodded.

"I left my father because he wants me to marry someone I no trust or like. I think my father is being controlled by him. His name is Yao. My father has been giving him some land, but day by day he's turning over his country."

"But Misiour China wouldn't do that. No one would turn over their country to just anybody," Francis said. May nodded.

"My father wouldn't. So I thought it strange. But I am certain that he is being controlled. I have strange dreams about Yao. He will be strong very soon. And only eight children of the Great Eight Nations can stop him," May continued. Francis smiled.

"How do you know all of this anyway? And what's this have to do with moi?" he asked. May pointed a finger at his chest.

"Buddha tell me. You are one of Great Eight's children, yes? You may not be able to cook, but you can save world." she smiled. Francis thought about it.

"I don't know..."

"Look, I left home because I want to save world. And also because I no want to marry Yao. But you have no reason to return home too, right? Come with me and we can save world,' she said giving her hand out for a shake. Francis still wasn't sure about this. Reluctantly, he shook hands with May. She smiled.

"Good. Now we go find others," she walked ahead. Francis shrugged. He wasn't one hundred percent sure about all of this, but it was wroth a shot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Britain called throughout his house. He scratched his head, feeling confused.

"That's odd. Where is that girl? It's not like her to up and disappear like this." It was then that he heard the basement door creak.

"Elizabeth?" he asked as he walked down the hall to the basement door. It was only open a crack, so Britain went downstairs. As he approached the bottom, he could hear someone chanting as if in some kind of spell. He peeked from behind the corner and saw a figure clothed in a dark cloak. Britain raised an eyebrow when he heard 'dumble Dora the Explorer' from the figure.

" I summon you from the depths of the underworld. Show yourself!" The figure said, pointing her hand towards the alchemical circle tat was carved into the floor. The circle didn't glow, neither did anything appear. Britain smiled, but sighed. He began walking towards the figure.

"Didn't work. I'll just have to try again," the figure said. But before the figure could utter a chanting word, Britain pulled the hood back from behind. Britain smiled.

"I thought that was you. You're still trying to cast spells, are you, Elizabeth?" he said to the young girl of 15 before him. She looked back at him in shock. Her hair was a long blonde that went right above her hips. Her eyes were a light shade of green, and she wore a pick shirt and skirt that went to her knees.

"Father! I didn't know you were there. You startled me," she began to smile. Britain chuckled.

"I am full of surprises," then he grew serious and shook his head, "You have tried this before and you never could do it. I don't think you have the potential-"

"No! I do! I know I do!" Elizabeth said, "It just takes time! I can do it!" Britain smiled and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"I don't doubt you trying, but some people can't do any magic. And you could be one of those people."

"But I have to learn magic! You can do it so easily! I want to prove to you that I can it too," Elizabeth said.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Princess. I love you just the way you are. And handling magic doesn't make us great. What we do to ourselves is all that matters." Elizabeth sighed and hung her head.

"I wanted to curse Russia. But I know. You don't want me to continue discouraging myself." Britain laughed.

"Well, yes. But I use that curse to curse America, not Russia." Elizabeth blushed at her mistake of cursing. She started laughing as well.

"Good thing it didn't work, right?" Britain nodded.

"Otherwise you could have cursed the wrong person."

Later that afternoon, Britain and Elizabeth played a game of chess. They drank tea to pass the time. After moving one of her knights, Elizabeth looked up at her father.

"Father, I've been...hearing rumors."

"Yeah, what about?" Britain asked as he moved a bishop. He didn't look up once since the game started, but he still had his attention focused on her.

"I heard some girls from the university whispering behind my back. I think their talking about me. Even laughing," Elizabeth said. Britain looked up for the first time.

"You shouldn't pay attention to those that make fun of you. I doubt those girls even know you," he said.

"It's not just me they're talking about. I sometimes hear them talking about you as well. That you're...insane," she said, feeling a little sad. Britain stared at her.

"Princess, don't let what others say bother you. And I am not insane. Do you even believe these rumors?"

"Well, at first I didn't. But I've seen you talking to no one. Even laughing. I can't help but believe these rumors."

"I'm only talking to Mint Bunny, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Mr. Leprechaun, and Uni the unicorn. They are my friends. They've always been there when nobody else would," Britain said as he focused his attention back to the chess game.

"Are you talking about those stories you told me when I was a kid? Those are make believe charters I thought you made up," Elizabeth said, now feeling that her father maybe was insane.

"It's your move," Britain told her. Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her pieces. Her father didn't have very many pawns and he lost a knight. He lost his rocks as well. He only had three pawns, a knight, one bishop, his queen, and his king. Then she looked at hers. She had more pawns and both her knights. She did lose both her rocks and lost one bishop. But she still had her king and queen. She smirked and moved one of her knights. Britain smirked.

"Wrong move."

"What?!" before Elizabeth could react, Britain moved his queen and blocked the rest of her army.

"Checkmate!" Elizabeth stared at her father's queen in disbelief.

"No way! I was sure I had you this time."

"You did have a good hand going for a while, but then you moved your bishop. That created an opening for me. And that opening made me win the battle easily." Britain said, "I want to show you something." Elizabeth was still confused, but she didn't make an argument. Britain picked up her king.

"You see, the chess game is very similar to us. The king and queen represents the country. The knights represent our power, the bishops represent strategy, and the pawns represents our people. If a king or queen had a weak strategy, weak power, or weak people, he would have a weak army as well as a country. This is the same thing for us. If we didn't have these things, stronger armies would take over and destroy us," Britain explained, "All I'm trying to say is that one day I may not be here. And I need you to take my place and look after the country. So you must be strong, Elizabeth. If you're not, it could destroy you." Elizabeth was speechless. She had no idea what great importance she had. She was, in a way, his airs. If anything happened to him, she would have to take his place. Britain smiled and rubbed her head.

"I care more about you than life itself. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself. You don't have to make me impressed, I am impressed just the way you are. We all have many things to learn. Even when we grow up. That's the reason why I'm trying to teach you these important lessons. So you can fight for yourself when I'm not there to protect you." With that, Britain left. Elizabeth sat there, thinking on what her father told her. She realized, that she was important. Not to her father or herself, but to everyone in the nation of Great Britain.


End file.
